In recent years soft gelatin or soft elastic gelatin capsules have become a popular dosage form for the oral delivery of therapeutic agents, especially over-the-counter pharmaceuticals. These capsules are typically filled with a liquid containing the active ingredient. Because of their soft, elastic character, some patients view these capsules as easier to swallow than conventional tablets or hard gelatin capsules. Since the dosage form is generally swallowed, it is not necessary to flavor or otherwise mask the often unpleasant taste of the pharmaceutical. Soft gelatin capsules are also preferred to bulk liquids because they are easier to transport and they avoid the need for the patient to measure a prescribed amount of the liquid before dosing.
The fill material used in a soft gelatin capsule generally contains a pharmaceutical dissolved or dispersed in a carrier that is compatible with the capsule wall. In addition to liquids, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,243 to L. Borkan et al. suggests that the fill material may take the form of a semi-solid, solid, or gel. Conventional tablets or pellets containing an active ingredient are examples of solid fill materials that may be encapsulated within a soft gelatin capsule.
Semi-solid (dispersion) fill material are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,412 to D. Shah et al. A fill material containing an orally-administered antacid salt that is dispersed in a water-free, liquid carrier containing a major proportion of one or more polyalkylene glycols and a minor proportion of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 polyol, such as propylene glycol or glycerin. The carrier forms a stable dispersion of the antacid salt and coats the antacid particles, thereby rendering them non-reactive with the soft gelatin capsule wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,834 to Cohen et al. suggests a controlled release pharmaceutical dosage form comprising a soft gelatin capsule that encloses a water-soluble or dispersible gelled polymer matrix. The fill material comprises an aqueous solution or dispersion of a polysaccharide gum, the pharmaceutical active and, optionally, an alcohol. The liquid fill is introduced into a soft gelatin capsule that contains a cationic gelling agent, which gels the liquid fill after it has been incorporated into the capsule shell. The alcohol used in the fill includes liquid polyethylene glycols, lower alkanols, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 polyols and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,643 to M. Yu et al. also discusses the use of polyethylene glycols (PEG) as a fill material in soft gelatin dosage forms. PEGs having an average molecular weight between 400-600 are preferred for liquid fills, between 800-10,000 for semi-solid fills and between 10,000-100,000 for solid fills.
Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, 18th ed, Chapter 83, pp. 1539-40 (1990), reports that gelling agents used to make gels for pharmaceutical and cosmetic products, include sodium alginate and triethanolamine.
PCT Publication No. WO 91/07950 describes a soft or two-piece hard gelatin capsule shell containing benzodiazepine dissolved or suspended in a gel. The gel contains by weight at least 63% of polyethylene glycol 600, at least 4% of polyethylene glycol 4000 or 6000, and at least 21% of polyethylene glycol 600-4000. This gel fill cannot be expelled with a syringe at ambient temperature and therefore avoids the reported abuse of liquid filled capsules by intravenous drug abusers. As reported in Example 1 of the present application, gels containing this blend of polyethylene glycols have an opaque appearance.
A need exists for a substantially translucent, gel fill material suitable for use in the production of soft gelatin capsules. The fill material should also be sufficiently viscous so as to prevent it from being expelled from the capsule shell with a syringe.